


"I Promise.."

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Introspection, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The metacrisis Doctor reaches out to his unborn child.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: The Kinder Year [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	"I Promise.."

The Doctor was snuggled up to Rose under a thick duvet in their very comfortable bed. He was in the between world of sleep and wakefulness; his nose pressed into her hair, his arm draped over her waist and his hand on her baby bump. He noticed this as he sleepily pressed his hand tighter against the miracle in her womb.

His child growing in a womb! His brilliant mind was gobsmacked at this new reality in his new, new life. Not only that, the womb belonged to a human woman: Rassilon must have been turning in his grave! The Doctor, a Time Lord, who had dared to fall in love with a human and then sire a child with her. He always was a rebel so why would this be any different for him? He really did not care what they would think, and since he had yet to find Time lords in this reality, it did not matter.

As he did every day, the Doctor slipped deep into his mind to extend his telepathic touch towards their little fetus. His thoughts were warm and he wrapped 'himself' around the tiny being. As always, he felt a faint buzzing sound that was their child.

 _I love you so very much_ , he thought, _your mum and I cannot wait to hold you in our arms._ With pride and delight, he had discovered that their little miracle was developing slightly faster than a full human. One day soon he and Rose would have a full telepathic bond that would grow stronger as their baby developed.

He strengthened his thoughts of love and affection, his hand clutching Rose's belly protectively. _I will teach you about Gallifrey and train you to fly our TARDIS. She will be yours one day and I just know you both will take care of each other._

The Doctor mentally reached out and kissed the babe on the crown of it's tiny head. That was when he felt it, a tiny flicker which sparked and reached out to touch him. There was a sense of comfort in that tiny link and the Doctor felt tears forming under the closed lids of his eyes. He sent a mental hug of joy to his brilliant little child and held it close.

 _I promise you that as long as my heart beats, as long as I can draw breath, I will protect you and your mum from danger. I promise I will be there and give you the love and attention that I never had as a child._ The tears were leaking out from under his lids and running down his cheek and into his sideburn; he felt he would burst from happiness.

At that moment, he was glad that he was no longer his full Time Lord self. He did not have to be the guardian of the universe anymore, outliving the people he cared for. The metacrisis had given him the gift to be who he wanted to be, not what he felt he had to be. It had changed him so that he could dedicate himself to the love of his lives, Rose Tyler. His physiology had been changed so that he could create life with a human. Soon he would have a family, something he never thought he would ever have again.

As he held his child in his telepathic cocoon, he discovered something else. His eyes flew open and fresh tears ran down his cheek. Oh, Rose would be thrilled at the news and he could not wait to tell her! They were going to have a little.........


End file.
